Hetalia One shots!
by ANeverEndingAdventure
Summary: (STORIES ARE BEING MOVED TO: ( /26914358 )Sorry for any inconvienence!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Thanks for reading my story! I'm just going to tell you this is from my account on Quotev! My account was deleted, I was Madison William (Fem Canada)! Anyways, I couldn't get my account back, but I'll post the one-shots here! You can ask for oneshots and you can tell me what I could do better.  
(Sorry, I can't really do kissing scenes well. I'll try if you guys would like.. 'o.o )


	2. 2p America

You met him at baseball diamond. You remembered it clearly.

_It was dark and cold, but you didn't care._

_You just wanted to be left alone, your boyfriend had cheated on you._

_The closest place was the baseball diamond. you ran swiftly towards_

_it, tears drenching your face. You ran and sat down on the benches, it _

_began to rain lightly. _

_You could here someone pitching and then_

_stop. Footsteps came over to you and you heard someone ask,_

" _Are you okay?"_

_You began to sob. He came over and comforted, but when it was time to _

_leave he whispered, _

"_I'll always be your hero."_

You remembered that memory that was sad yet happy in a way. You learned his name soon after, it was Alfred. You two met over a year ago and with that you got into horrid relationships which made you come back to Alfred who was always there for you.

Every time you came to him with the news, he would take you out so you could forget about the jerk and have fun. He made everything better, even when the world seemed to fall apart he would be there. He was your hero.

Your current was a lazy, drunk idiot. When you first met him, he seemed pretty decent, but that was a little show he put on. Being broken up so many times and knowing how it felt, you didn't want to hurt his feeling.

At the moment you were relaxing on the couch while he was having a bottle of beer. You didn't really mind that he drank, but he drank a lot which also made a mean drunk. You looked away from the TV to him. He felt you staring and turned to you.

"What do you want!" He barked obviously drunk because he slurred his words.

You flinched at his harsh voice and quickly apologized, "Sorry!"

His beer that he had empty was siting his hands, ready to be thrown. That what he did. You ducked, but got hit by a few shards of glass that cut your cheek. The angered drunk screamed, " Look at what you made me do! Your so useless!"

You anger got the best of you as you screamed back, "Well at lest I'm not a heartless

drunk!"

He laughed as if you told a joke and said, " Get out."

"What?" You questioned, trying to take it in.

"Were over, get out of my house."

You sat there shocked. He demanded, " Get out before a throw something else at you!"

You ran out of the house, afraid that whatever he could throw next could end you. Your brain told you where to go, the place where you always went when it happened. "_It's so late," _You thought, _" I don't want to bother him..."_

Despite your thoughts you felt your body run to Alfred's house. You ignore the looks of people you passed as tears ran down your cheeks. You soon found yourself in front of Alfred's house. You ran across the grass, not caring that it was carefully tended, to the door. You knocked.

You looked through the colored glass near the door. A light was still on, but soon more came on. You heard footsteps to the door and as it slowly opened you threw yourself at the male figure. At first he looked down at you and then hugged you tight. Alfred brought you to the couch and said simply, " Again?"

You nodded and continued to hug him. You two sat in silence until you finally parted. He looked at your face. He knew your eyes would be pink and puffy, but he didn't expect the cut. He sadly asked, "What happened?"

Trying to avoid his question, you looked around and you were in his living room, but next to you on the table lay a bat with nails in it. You curiously asked, "Why do you have that?"

He looked confused, but then he realized you meant the bat. He explained, "Well, you see I was really bored and I thought it'd be fun, but it wasn't really. I hammered my thumb a lot-Hey! You never answered my question!"

"Him," You told simply and looked away. Alfred tended to over do things. You didn't really want him to be stupid. You felt him get up. You turned towards him and questioned, "Alfred?"

He looked at you then grabbed the bat on the table. You ran at him grabbing his hand and said again, "Alfred! What are you doing?"

Alfred looked at you. His eyes seemed to be red. _" That's not possible, I must be really tired!" _You thought. Alfred moved quickly making you loose your grip on him. He ordered, "Stay here!"

His hair seemed to go darker too. You quickly asked, "Alfred! What-what are you going to do?"

Alfred simply smiled at you and ran so quickly you couldn't keep up. Alfred left you in his house. _" Why do I feel like something bad's going to happen. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid or..."_ You thought. You knew your hero was going to do something wrong, but still you felt your self falling asleep.

***Time Skip***

You awoke in a dark room. It was very quiet besides the murmur of the heater. Frantically. You looked around in hopes to find any sign to where. The room was bare having hardly any furniture, except for a chair. Behind you were footsteps, you turned quickly to see someone who looked like Alfred, but he had dark hair and red eyes. He smirked and carelessly asked, " Happy to see me?"

"Who are you?" You asked, hoping it wasn't Alfred. This man look insane and his eyes seemed filled with evil. He laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. You know who I am. I'm Alfred!"

"Alfred?" You looked at the figure in front of you. Alfred had a heart warming smile and bright eyes. This one seemed dark, nothing at all like Alfred. You couldn't help, but stutter, " Y-your not Al-Alfred!"

"Yes, I am," the stranger told angrily. You flinched at his tone, he noticed, "Sorry, (Your Name)."

The supposed Alfred came up to you and hugged you, but you didn't do anything back. He sat down and forced you onto his lap. You asked, " What happened to my ex?"

"Got rid of him," He told looking at the table. You turned to see on the table was the bat with nail. It had blood all over it. You tensed up and he just whispered into your ear, " You don't have to worry anymore. I'll always be your villian..."


	3. 2p Canada

(Okay I know he may seem out of character and that this is really short, but enjoy anyways. It'll be explained at the end! By the way to find when I'm going upload which ones next, go to the masterlist/Author note. Updates about the story may be wrote there!)

You were pregnant. You couldn't be any happier, nor could your husband Mathew Williams. When you told him you'd think he'd explode from happiness. He sat there shocked for about a minute then hugged you tightly. Mathew's smile never left for a week after.

Lately, about 6 months into your pregnancy, your poor husband is getting treated very poorly. Yesterday, he came home with a sour face and went to his room, slamming the door as he went. He didn't even say, "Hello," to you, but you let him have his space.

This morning he woke up before you and left the house. You were worried at first, but found he left a note on the counter saying he'd be out for a couple of hours. Shrugging it off you decided to have a bit of fun while he was gone.

You got dressed in some jeans and a hoodie. Then you headed out the door. You drove out to one of the cities events.

***Time Skip***

You'd come back to the house later than expected, you had to pick up groceries and you ran into one of your really chatty friends. Driving up to the house you could tell something was off. All the lights were off and the house looked dark, possible even evil. _"Stop being silly, (Your name)!" _You thought and got out your car, holding the groceries, and headed inside.

Once you stepped inside you knew there once something wrong. When you left the house was clean, but now it had things thrown everywhere. Your first thought was that you were robbed. You were about to pull out your phone when you heard Mathew's voice. He sounded different to you.

You turned to see that he was in the kitchen. Mathew was wearing a red suit of some sort and his hair was in a ponytail. You asked, "What happened here?"

"Nothing, eh. But I'm a little more worried on where you were," Mathew strongly announced.

"I was out, why?" You questioned, he couldn't possible think you were cheating. What happened to Mathew's soft voice? You were only out a few hours…

"You know it's not good for us. You going out and doing stuff," He accused. _"Is he implying I'm cheating? I'm pregnant with his kid for goodness sake!" _You thought angrily. You raised an eyebrow and replied calmly, "What are you implying?"

"What do _you_ think?" He remarked.

"How dare you! I love you! Why would I cheat on you?!" You yelled back, but you were quickly wrapped in embrace. He whispered in your ear, "Please, don't forget me…."

(He snapped pretty much because of how no one, but you noticed him. He was kinda implying you were cheating, but really he was angry because of them plus he was snapped. Then he quickly changed to a softer side. Sorry, but I may make another one that's better. Anyways have a nice day!)


	4. 2p England (Baby-Daddy)

It was an accident that couldn't be fixed. You happened to come to Arthur's house when he snapped. You didn't think that he would he do what he'd done, but it's too late to change the past. You couldn't change that you were in the bathroom holding your positive pregnancy test.

You sighed expecting this, but you were also scared for the baby. You weren't going to abort it of course, but you couldn't very well take care of it by yourself. You needed someone, you needed Arthur. _"What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he hurts it?" _You thought sadly, but you needed to take the chance and see how he'd take it.

You went into your room and pulled out a tan skirt and a shirt that matched. You threw on a pair of sneaked and looked at yourself in the mirror. _" At least I don't have a baby bump yet," _You thought. You grabbed a jacket and headed out of your house to the direction of Arthur's house. You soon left the poor section where you lived.

Eventually you made it to Arthur's mansion. It was a nice place, but it seems that after Arthur snapped he painted the exterior light colors such as pink and blue. You laughed nervously as you walked up to the door. You were about to knock when you felt to nervous. _" I should just leave! He's not gonna want the baby," _ You thought.

As you turned to leave, the door opened. Arthur smiled his insane grin and said, " Hello, Love! What brings you here?"

You turned around and put on a fake smiled, annoyed by your luck lately, and replied, "Oh, I was going to stop by!"

" You didn't ring the doorbell, Dear," He cleverly told. You couldn't think of anything at first, but then an idea came, "Then how did you know I was here?"

"Love, I have my ways, but you did avoid my question. Never mind, it doesn't matter. Come in, I wanna show you something," Arthur smirked and grabbed your hand, dragging you inside his home without your answer. Arthur brought you to his beautifully made kitchen and sat you down on a stool. You asked, "Arthur, what are you doing?"

He ignored you and went over to another counter full of cupcakes. _" Oh no! This is what happened last time!" _You cautiously thought. Arthur soon came back with a huge smile and a cupcake. He held his out his hand with the cupcakes, offering you one. You quickly denied it, " No thanks, I don't want it."

His face turned sad when you denied, but quickly became a grin as he said, "Just a little bite?"

You quickly shook your head and carefully said, " I don't want a rerun of last time."

"No need to worry, Love," He laughed and continued, "Try it."

"No," You replied.

His eyes turned a darker shade as he ordered, " Take a bloody bite."

He quickly went back to his crazy attitude, smiling his crazy smile. You couldn't really take a bite, in fear of what was or wasn't in the cupcake, you have to tell. You had to tell him now before anything goes wrong. You shyly told, "I have to tell you something."

"Love are you just trying to get off the topic because it won't work!" He told. You shook your head and mumbled, "I'm pregnant..."

"Huh?" He asked, still grinning. You confessed loudly, "I'm pregnant."

Arthur stood there for a while, but his grin never did fade. Arthur laughed, "I hope it likes pink and blue!"

***5 years later***

You had a girl. She had your beautiful (Hair color) hair, but Arthur's eyes. Not many knew of Arthur's child beside Alfred and France. Arthur did want to keep her a secret, but they snooped one time into the house and found a door that read, "Alice's room."

((You can change the girls nae in your head, I thought this would be a good name though :) ))

They walked in and saw you feeding little Alice. You were bombarded with questions that you did answer. Arthur was not pleased when he found out the two snooped, but you calmed him down. That was 5 years ago, now you had a little sweetheart. She was very friendly, but she inherited her fathers grin making her also look insane.

You looked over at them from the other side of the rooms, Arthur was trying to teach her to make cupcakes which seemed like she enjoyed very much. A beep went off and Arthur went over to the oven to retrieve some cupcakes. Alice smiled her fathers grin and began frosting the cupcake as soon as the cooled. You decided to see how she was doing, you walked over. Arthur noticed you quickly and asked, " Wanna cupcake, Love?"

Alice piped up as well, "Mommy try are cupcakes!"

You were still kinda scared by the experience over 5 years ago, but decided to try one. You nodded and took the one that looked pretty decent and took a bite. You didn't feel woozy like when you ate that one cupcake a while ago, this cupcake was really good. Your daughter soon asked, "How is it, Mommy?"

You smiled and said, "It very good, Alice."

She smiled happily and continued. Arthur looked at you. He had a huge grin, " I wouldn't mid another like her!"


	5. 2p Germany

(Excuse the language! I'm sorry! By the way, I may or may not make anouther today. A girls birthday is tomorrow and she asked for a special one. It'll be longer than these too. You guys can get a birthday one too, if your birthday is coming up. Just warn me in advance, thanks!)

You were having the worst night yet. You went to the bar with France, Prussia, and Spain, other wise known as the 'Bad Touch Trio' and of course they got completely drunk. Which meant you had to drive the wasted bunch home. Grabbing the trio, you forced the into the car, buckling them in which took a bit thanks to France's pervert ways and Prussia saying, ' Not to touch his awesomeness'.

When they were finally in you drove to the closest house, Spain's house. It took about ten minutes you were there and you couldn't believe how happy you were to see the Spain man's house. You dragged them in and they flopped on the couch, complaining. Prussia complained, " I can't sleep here! Not without my awesome blanket!"

"Dude! You got a baby blanket!" France and Spain announced. Prussia quickly denied, "No! It's fluffy, that's all."

"Fine, but you guys can't complain, I'll be gone for an hour or so. Don't kill each other. Okay?" You told strictly and left without another word. It would take around thirty minutes to get there, but you wouldn't mind seeing Prussia brother, Germany. He always been your secret crush.

Upon arrival, the house was different. It wasn't as clean an seemed darker, even at this time of day. You shrugged and walked up to the door and knocked. It opened at your touch and you could see inside that it was wasn't clean what so ever. You began to grow scared, what had happened? Germany wouldn't keep his house in such a disastrous state, like it was in now.

You climbed over the rumble of trash, your heart pounding hoping that nothing was wrong. Looking around, you noticed that it looked as if there was no struggle, as if someone just threw everything where ever. As you walked over to the couch you noticed something on the table. You breathed, "Porn?"

You walked closer and saw a catalog full of skanky, slutty (Excuse my language! Sorry! :( ) women clothes. You found yourself sitting down and looking at the magazines.

You felt rough hands go around your waste with a rough, sultry voice whisper in your ear, "You'd look nice in one of those, yes?"

You turned your neck quickly to see who the person was. It was Germany, but he looked so different. Germany had a sultry grin, as he waited for your answer. You quickly stuttered, " Uh, n-no. What happened to you, Germany?

He laughed at you as if you told a joke. " No, you'd look sexy in one of these," He told while looking at the one you were previously looking at, " You'd look amazing in that, I have that outfit too. Guess your in luck!"

You quickly disagreed, " No! I'm sorry, but I can't wear that."

"You will," Germany declared, "Or else."

"Your brother sent me here to get-" You told in hopes he'd let you leave, but you got cut short.

"No, he can live without whatever. He doesn't need you, your mine," He said and kissed you roughly, "Now get on the outfit, it's on the bed."

He let you go when you nodded, you went the stairs wondering why you were doing this. But you couldn't denie that you didn't enjoy the kiss. After you got changed and went down stairs, Germany kissed you again. It felt like Heaven. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad week...

(I hope this does not sound like someone elses! I'll delete it if it does! :( It just feels like I read this somewhere, but I don't know. Tell me if it's to similar to someones elses!)


	6. 2p Italy

You had recently heard of a rumor about some countries going insane. Of course you didn't really believe it, it was just a rumor. Although you couldn't help, but think of who would most likely go insane. Russia was already insane so he was out. Germany was probably the one to go insane, unlike your pasta-loving boyfriend, Feliciano Vargas.

Tonight, you planned to go out with him to one of his favorite restaurants the served the best pasta. It also served other pizza and other Italian treats. It was a nice restaurant besides the food. It had an old fashion theme that for some reason you really liked.

You decided to get up and get ready, but you weren't going to be real fancy. You wore a skirt that went to your knees, a regular shirt with sleeves, and a warm jacket. You weren't going to over do it simply because Feliciano had told you he loved the way you looked usually.

"_I better hurry,"_ You though, _"It's almost 8."_

You hurried out the door and walked down the street to the restaurant which wasn't to far. People stared at you as you were hurrying through the streets. You took a turn down an alley to get to the restaurant faster and soon you were there.

You walked in expecting Italy to already be there, but he wasn't. Usually you were the last one to make it to your dates with him. You shrugged and though of ways you could tease him for it later. You chose a table a waited for him to come.

****Time Skip****

You were waiting for over an hour. You would've left earlier, but something kept you here. Maybe you were hoping he was coming and just got stopped for a while. "_Could he be hurt? He can't really fight, so-No. I'm over thinking this..." _You thought worriedly, _" Maybe one of the crazy countries got him!" _

Mentally slapping yourself for even believing in that silly rumor for a second, you got up and paid your bill, you had bought some pizza while you were waiting. Then you left. Your mind decided to travel that maybe he didn't like you anymore and this was his way of telling. You weren't much of a person to cry over this kinda of stuff, but your eyes were now about to leak tears. You just wanted to get home and not let anyone see you cry.

You walked down the same alley from earlier and as you got deeper into the alley that was rather dark only seeing a foot or so in front of you. You immediately hated your stupid decision to go down here which seem to last forever.

" Hello, Bella," A deep voice said from some where around you. You heart began beating faster and you stopped , but quickly started walking again, quickening your pace. You heard fast foot steps behind you as you began to run, but whoever he was caught up to you. His hands wrapped your waist, pulling you close, but you continued to struggle out of his grasp.

"(Your name), come on. Be a good girl," His voice whispered into your ear. You shivered and demanded, still trying to escape, " How do you know my name!"

He slammed me against the brick wall, your headed pounded by the impact. You didn't seem to hurt, but that was right now. That could change in a matter of minutes. His voice spoke again, "Do you know who I am, (Your name)?"

Without an answer he got out a lighter and lit it. It was Feliciano, but his appearance was different. His once brown eyes were now a purplish color and his hair was almost red, but still had brown in it. Then it hit you. "_D-did he go insane?" _You thought.

You quickly stammered out, "F-Feli! What h-happened!"

" Insanity, but this feels amazing. You become better when you change, (Your name).." He trailed off still holding a smirk. You've heard all the rumors about what happens with the insane, they found the most evil things fun. You were scared, you began shaking. He began again, "Are you scared?"

He laughed and continued, "Don't worries, I won't kill you, but I suppose we can have some fun..."

Feliciano kissed you roughly, but stopped. He told, " Let's continue this to a more, 'private' place.."


	7. 2p Russia

The snow pounded harshly against the glass as Russia took another gulp as he enjoyed the solitude, but something was missing. He has known this for a long time, but hasn't truly thought on this matter. To put what he desired so badly in more simple words, he wanted love. No one would stop him to get his queen. But this also put yet another question in his warped head, who would be this queen?

It couldn't be anyone average. It to be someone who was special, special to Russia's standard anyways. Russia thought, taking another large gulp of his vodka, of the perfect person. (Your First name), (Your first name)(Your last name) would be his queen.

You felt like you were being watched, but that was impossible, you were in your home after all. Your mind wandered to the topic of monsters which made you shrink into the couch a bit more._ "It's getting late, might as well go to bed,"_ You thought, not wanting to be in that room anymore.

You went into the bathroom as the feeling of being watched faded, that made you sigh with relief. After you brushed your teeth and did your usually things before you went to bed, you decided to go turn off the TV in the living room, you had forgotten to do so earlier.

When you turned the TV off you heard a knock, but noticing how dark it was you wondered what time it was. You hurried to look at one of the clock in your house to fine it was actual pretty late, who would be here now?

The person began to knock louder which made you cover your ears a bit as you ran to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

You didn't get a reply, but repeated again with no response. You looked through the glass on the door, but saw nothing.

As much as you liked to say you shook it off, you didn't. You went to bed terrified that maybe there was something out there. What made it worse for you was that you needed to go out that day. After you got dressed and wen to the door you looked out the glass again, but this time you saw something. Flowers? Was it flowers? You went to the door and opened it, only to gaze at the sight. There was a bouquet of Sunflowers, sunflowers that seemed perfect in every way. When you picked them up you notice the note.

_Your more beautiful than these,my _подсолнечник королевы~

-_Your secret admirer _

_((Translate: __подсолнечник королевы__means __sunflower queen __)_

You beamed at the note, as you wondered who could be your admirer could be...

It has been a few week after the first incident, but it wasn't the last. You got gift everyday and soon they held actual letters. Although even though you found it a bit strange, you found yourself looking forward to every gift he'd give.

The letters he wrote probably are what made you earn a crush on him, even though you didn't know anything about the man, besides his initials that he recently told you in a recent letter he sent you. They were; I. B., they seemed familiar, but their memory was too blurred. You did often find yourself day dreaming who he might be.

Part 2

A smile shone on your face at the news, you almost couldn't sustain your happiness. After a month of trying to figure out who was you 'secret admirer' was, you finally, and none-the-less- surprisingly, got him on camera setting a bouquet on sunflowers on your porch. The video wasn't at a very good quality, but you could very easily find out who it was.

Ivan Braginsky, which also explained the initials on the letters that he often left. You were happy he liked you, but how would you tell your admirer? It wouldn't seem much of a problem, but you wanted it to be special. And after a long time thinking you finally decided. You would do exactly what he did to you! After getting what you needed, you headed to the Russian man's house.

After a short drive, you finally pulled into the drive way of Ivan's, or Russia as some people would call him, house. You smiled as you locked you car door and walked up to the porch. What you were going to do was leave him flowers and a note. You were about to set them down when you heard the door open, "Hello?"

You hid the flowers behind your back and stood up, putting a smile on your face. It was Ivan. He didn't seem menacing, but he did seem curious and he wore his regular clothes and his scarf hung from it's usually place on it neck. I smiled and quickly replied, " Hello, Ivan! Long time, no see!"

"Yes, it's been a...long time. So what are you doing here?" His voice seemed a bit darker than it's usually state or maybe it's been so long you're forgetting how his voice was? You scratched you neck with your free hand and shrugged your shoulder, "No reason, I was just gonna stop by and say 'hello!'"

"Really, now?" Ivan told as he inspected you for any signs of what you you really meant and he soon continued, "What's that your holding?"

"Um," You said looking down at your side and seeing that the flowers were showing. You stuttered, "U-Uh, nothing..."

His hand snatched forward, grabbing it. You quickly noticed and started grasping for it as he inspected the object and saw the note. "Nothing, da?" He muttered as he grabbed the note and began to read it. You had written it early and it read,

_My Admirer, Ivan Braginsky,_

_Thank you for your lovely gifts._

_Those letters were sweet too!_

_I think it's safe to say, I've always loves you._

_-(Your Full Name)_

You kept grabbing for the note, but was caught off guard when arms grabbed you around the waist. You felt the Ivan lean close to your ear and whisper, "I love you too, my Sunflower Queen."


	8. America

You could do the simple thing; take America to eat hamburgers. That didn't feel like it would a special birthday date. You thought long and hard before deciding to bring him to a place where they could get a perfect view of some fireworks. You also needed to include his brothers, so you decided to have a little birthday party before you left with him for your birthday date.

You got up earlier than usually; you needed to get a lot done. When you got out of bed, you changed into (Your favorite type of clothes), brushed your teeth, and brushed your hair. Then you got a bowl of cereal while thinking what to do to be prepared. "I should probably call his family, make sure they come over. " You thought as you went over to grab the phone.

France and Canada immediately said yes while it took a bit for England to agree. They would arrive around twelve; it's only like ten o' clock, so you have some time. Next thing on your list was to wake up America. You went up the stairs, down the hall, to America and yours room. You opened the door to see America snuggled into the blanket, still in deep sleep.

You went to the edge of the bed and tried to tickle his feet. America kicked his feet forward nearly hitting you. "That's obviously not going to work," You thought. An idea popped into your head, why not pull the blankets? You grabbed the blanket and pulled so hard you fell back onto your rear. You mumbled, "Oww."

You stood back up to see that America's eyes flutter. America saw you, let out a groan, turned over onto his stomach, and buried his head into the pillow. You rolled your eyes and cleverly told, "A certain French man would take advantage of that position. Good thing he's in the other room!"

At hearing this, America flopped back over with a look of a panic. You chuckled and ordered, "Go take a shower."

America rushed to the bathroom as you went back to clean the living room up. While cleaning you couldn't help, but think of how Arthur could eat so many ham burgers. You probably picked up fifty, when America came out. He was dressed in his usually clothes, nothing special. You walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek mumbling, "Morning."

"Morning," He greeted as you walked to the kitchen with him. America went to the fridge and pulled out a burger, which made you scowl. You said, "Really? In the morning?"

He nodded and took a huge bite. You sighed, it didn't matter. The time was about 11:30 so you decided to begin setting up for the birthday party. America began helping a little later, after chugging down three burgers. You'd think he'd get tired of them, but that wasn't going to happen.

Canada soon arrived, England, than a flirty France. They had each brought a present and set it down on the kitchen counter. America greeted everyone with a, "Hey, Dude!" and continually asked to open the presents. After you guys did all the birthday things, besides eat the cake, you decided to let him open the presents.

He decided to open the biggest, Canada's present. Inside there was super hero action figures and a Captain America costume. America got really excited and was tempted to try it on. You told him that he needed to open the others. America thanked Canada for the preset before continuing to France' present.

France's contained a burger, which made you laugh, and some things America's been wanting. England's present was a lot like France's, but not the same. You thanked them and brought out a cake, with America's favorite colors and decoration fireworks, and ice cream. You thankfully remembered to order this yesterday. Every dug into the cake and ice cream.

Soon they left, after you did more birthday things. You dragged America out to the car and drove him to McDonald's. The look on his face when he saw you were bringing him here, even though he ate here all the time, was adorable. You bought a few burgers and French fries with a drink. You got the same. It was about thirty minutes until you and Alfred were done eating and decided to head out, it actually quite late, 7:30 to be exact.

Sense it would only be a bit before the fireworks, you decided to but a few more burgers and drinks, then go to a hill side to watch. When you finally found a spot, it was at a slightly flatter area. America suddenly announced, "You know, I can't really remember a time where I didn't have a party to celebrate."

"Is that bad?" You asked pulling the grass out of the ground. America laughed and answered, "No, just different. It was actually kinda fun."

"That's good," You said giving a short smile before taking a sip of your pop. America claimed, "But ya know, you never got me a present."

Your heart stopped, you had felt you forgot something. You began apologizing, "Oh darn, I knew I forgot- I'm sorry!-"

"No need, there's a pretty simple present you could easily give," America breathed as he leaned closer to your face. You smirked and replied, "Oh really?"

You leaned forward closing the gap, you were to busy kissing to notice fireworks going off in the back ground.

(Sorry this is mos defiantly not my best, but at least I got it done. Sorry for the slow update, I've been really excited for Christmas and me and my friend, have been emailing at lot. So I hope you enjoy!"


	9. England

You couldn't help, but look at him. No doubt he was handsome with his bright green eyes lured you in and his bushy eyebrows that fit his face so well. _"I must seem really creepy looking at him," _you thought. Sighing you went back to reading, you were at the library after all, but soon your eyes left the pageand went back to him.

He looked up at you, probably feeling someone staring at him, and smiled. Your felt you face go bright red. You could see him chuckling. Embarrassed, you looked back down to the page you've been trying to read for ten minutes, yet you still hadn't a clue what it was about.

You felt someone tapped your shoulder. You turned you head enough for you to see who it was. It was the guy you've been creepily staring at. He smiled and said, " Hello, beautiful. May I ask you for your name?"

You blushed, still a little taken aback by his comment. You quickly answered, "I-I'm (Your name)! H-I mean What's you name?"

"_Smooth, (Your name), smooth" _You thought sarcastically, still embarrassed.

He chuckled, "Your a shy one, (Your name). By the way you have a beautiful name. Mine is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland."

" I-uh like your name too! Oh, and thanks!" You replied. _"Okay.. I'm doing better.. Keep your cool..." _You thought. He looked when he was going to say more, but a hyper person came up to him shouting, "Arthur, dude! Guess what-"

The stranger blabbered on and Arthur looked rather annoyed. You were getting up to go, starting to get a headache from the stranger's loud mouth. Arthur looked at you and told, " Please, hold on a second."

The stranger stopped and looked at you and Arthur. He smirked and teased, "Arthur! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

" I-I don't! She's not my girlfriend, Alfred!" Arthur stuttered. _" So that guy's Alfred," _You thought. Alfred smirked and childishly said, "Sure! I'll just go so you two can have some fun!"

Alfred ran off before Arthur could do anything. You could hear Arthur mutter, "Bloody git."

Arthur turned swiftly to and apologized, "(Your name), I'm so sorry about that. Anyways I was going to ask if you were knew here."

"Actually, I am. I moved here a week ago," You answered, thankful that you didn't stutter. Arthur nodded and asked, " Maybe I could show you around some sometime-I mean if your boyfriend's okay with it."

You smiled and shook your head, "I don't have a boyfriend. Oh and I'd love a tour."

"You don't have a boyfriend? I'd think someone as beautiful as you would have one. Well are you busy tonight?" Arthur asked with a smile. You nodded your head and blurted, "Yes. That would be lovely!"

"We could leave now or we can meet up somewhere," Arthur offered calmly. _"I don't have anything to do...I don't want to read anymore..." _You thought then quickly agreed, "Now would be fine!"

He smiled and held out his hand, " Alright. Let's go, love."


	10. England (baby-Daddy)

You had such great news! Arthur you have waited for a while and you couldn't be any happier, but how does one surprise him? Maybe when Arthur and you go to Alfred's? No, maybe we could make a cake with it having something to do with your pregnancy on it? Wait, maybe Alfred could help? That could be an amazing way to tell Arthur about your pregnancy!

You had to about quietly on this. You grabbed your rain coat and stepped out into the rain that was harshly dropping out of the sky. _"Maybe I should get an umbrella?"_ You thought, _"Nah, it would take too long to get one."_ You continued on your way until you found yourself at Alfred's house. Walking a bit faster because of the rain, you were soon there. You knocked.

No one answered. You shrugged; he wouldn't car if you went in, and so you went in. Inside the lights were off, but you hear the sound of a video game or was it a scary movie? Alfred's in his living room. You walked down the hall quietly and got the living room without him taking notice. _"This would be a good time to scare him,"_ You thought. Sneaking you went behind the couch where Alfred was siting, cowering with his controller. The TV said, "Game Over," In bright red letters.

You struggled to hold in the laugh, this was actually quite funny. You stood up from behind the house and said in a cracked voice, "Game over for you!"

Alfred let out a screech and jumped from the couch, you didn't think anyone could move that fast. He quickly grabbed a lamp from the side table, holding it threateningly, and said, "Get back! I'm the hero and I can defeat you!"

"Calm down, I just needed your help on something. And your fun to scare," You said with a grin as you walked over to the light switch. You flipped it on. Alfred let a relieved sigh and complained, "You shouldn't do that! Jeez, (Your name)! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but I need your help. Why you mind helping?" You asked with a smile. He nodded and beckoned you to the couch. Alfred turned off the TV and sat down. You joined him on the couch. He told, "I'm the hero, so I have to help! What do you need?"

"Alright, but you have to keep this secret," You announced, Alfred nodded uncertainly, and then you continued, "It's about Arthur and I."

"You're not going to break up with him are you? He would be wrecked! Arthur waited to have a kid with you!" Arthur blurted. You laughed sweetly, giving a smile. You said, while rubbing your stomach, "That weird that you mention that."

It took him a bit before he realized before he knew what you meant. Alfred's eyes widened, he got a huge, goofy smile on his face, and he stuttered, "Y-You! You-You're Pregnant?"

You smiled as Alfred gave you a big hug. Alfred asked, "What do you need help with then? Do you need help telling?"

You nodded. You two began making plans and soon came up with an idea. Alfred ran to the store to get what you needed and you were supposed to get Arthur and bring him over to Alfred's, but this was surprisingly hard.

"No! I am not going to that wanker's house!" Arthur argued. You were getting mad, but tried to calm down. You quickly pleaded back, "Why not?!"

"He made fun of my eyebrows! I don't think you would like to be mad fun of for how your eyebrows are!" He told madly. You grabbed his hand, gently, and told, "Please, Alfred has something to say sorry. That's why he wants you to come."

"Fine," Arthur sighed, "But only for that reason!"

You grinned and dragged him to Arthur after he got everything he needed before he left. When you and Arthur got there, Alfred was hyper and talked to him about what he did yesterday. Alfred occasionally looked at you, until you finally nodded. Alfred announced, "Come with me, Artie! I have a surprise for you~"

He led everyone to the living room and took the present that was wrapped neatly with a bow from the couch and handed it to Arthur. Arthur looked at it curiously before asking, "What did you do to it?"

"It's a surprise!" Alfred told with a laugh, eyeing the present excitedly. Arthur began reluctantly opening it. When he finally got it opened and saw what the present was you whispered in his ear, "You happy?"

Arthur held up the baby pajamas that read, "You're going to be a daddy!" He turned to you, his eyes beginning to water and he hugged you tight. Arthur whispered, "…I'm finally a daddy!"

((I hope you guys enjoy! Have a good day!))


	11. France

Although Francis didn't have the greatest dating record, you still dated him, despite others warnings. You don't know exactly how you guys began to date, but you did and it's been going strong, at least in your opinion, for three years.

At the moment you sat on a stool in Francis' kitchen while Francis made some kinda french treats. He rushed about the kitchen as you sat, bored, watching him. A thought struck your mind as you watched him, the supposed country of love. _"What is love?" _You thought curiously, _"I'll have to ask later."_

Francis opened the oven and took something out. He placed it on the counter and then walked over to where you sat, still slightly lost in your previous thought. "So, (Your name)," Francis began and continued, "How about we go out? I've finished what I was doing."

You were still in your thoughts and had ignored everything the French man had said. Putting a finger to his lips, France got an idea. He leaned over and gave you a short kiss. Your eyes widened and your face looked like a tomato which gave Francis a laugh.

"Uh? W-why 'd you do that. I don't mind-I mean-" You were cut short by Francis kissing you again. You enjoyed the kiss, even if it was unexpected. A thought rose into your head once again, what was love? Is this a good time to ask?

"France," You said, "I have a question."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon cher? " France asked.

_(What is it, my dear?)_

"What is love?" You asked, scratching the back of your neck. France let out a laugh, grabbing your hand, leading you to the living room. You both took a seat. You complained, "It's not a joke, Fracy-Pants!What is it?"

"Well I could give you a demonstration of that," France told giving you a perverted look. You gave him a disgusted look and whined, "Please tell me what love means!"

France gave you a serious look, although he looked slightly nervous, "Well, I may be the country of love, but even I don't understand it at times. But I know I feel it every time I see you."

(Sorry this is so short! Anyways, happy birthday to Rebecca ! If you guys could say happy birthday, I"m sure it mean a lot! Anyways have a good day!)


	12. Germany

(Translated with Google Translate, correct me if it's wrong! Thanks!)

"(You name), (Your name)!" Italy pestered, " Let's visit Doitsu!"

You stared at Feliciano, otherwise known as Italy. Shaking your head, you told, " I don't even know him, wouldn't it be a little creepy if someone he doesn't know comes up to him?"

"Germany would love to meet you! Stop being so shy, (Your name)! He's a lot of fun!" Feliciano told happily and grabbed your hand, dragging to somewhere, but soon became lazy and wanted to drive there instead.

When he approached his car you began to freak out. _"He's the worst driver in the world, it's suicide to go with him" _You thought, but he pushed you in the car and buckled the seat. Italy was driving before you even had a chance to say a word. You closed your eyes and held on tight to your seat.

"What's wrong, amico? You sick?" Italy asked.

(amico = friend)

"More or less," You answered, you did feel a bit sick from him driving.

He nodded and muttered to you about pasta until you finally made it to the house. It was larger than your house, but seemed fit for some reasons. It was really clean too. Italy laughed, "Come on!"

You followed the hyper Italy into the house, but you did aske if it was okay. Italy nodded so you didn't worry to much.

"Doitsu!" Italy began calling multiple times.

Italy ran about, with you following, calling out his friends name until they reached the library.

"Doitsu! I've found you!" Italy called.

Germany had his face in a book and he seemed to very irritated. He finally said, "Hello, Italy."

"Germany!" Italy said running up to him, "I brought my friend, (Your name)!"

This time he looked up from his book slightly. He muttered a hello, but quickly returned to his book.

Italy whispered, which was very unlike him, into Germany's ear. You knowticed something though. _" Did he blush?"_ You thought questionly. You heard Italy remark, "I knew it!"

Being a couple feet away you could hear much, so you asked, "You knew what?"

"Nothing!" He said and continues whisperring, you only heard, "...is..pretty...you..like..."

"Tell me!" You whined, " I won't tell anyone!"

"This is Germany's secret, amico, only he can tell it."

"Please!"

"Beh, Germania piaci!~"

(Translated: Well, Germany likes you!~)

You knew he trying to tease sense you didn't know Italian very well, but he didn't know that you you recently learn how to speak it...

PART 2

"Get dressed, (Your Name)!" Italy demanded. You raised an eyebrow, looking down at your pajamas. You fixed your shirt and asked, "Why? I like what I'm wearing."

"I want pasta~!"Italy said with glee as you let out a laugh. You shook your head as you replied, "I can just make pasta here. You left the ingredients from the last time we made pasta here."

"I found this really good restaurant!" Italy told, but continued, noticing that you still weren't going to do as he wished, "I'll tell Doitsu you like him!"

"You wouldn't dare," You growled as your cheeks went red. You did really like Germany, yes, but you too scared to tell him. You remember when you first got introduced to one another, you soon saw yourself having a crush on him. Your stomach had butterfly at his touch, he could make you blush with a smile, and he everything you could ever ask for. Italy laughed, winked, and announced, "I will if you don't come along!"

You grunted and nodded which earned a "Ve~" from the hyper Italian. You let out a slight laugh, Italy was a weird one, and you headed to your room and changed into your regular clothes, then brushed your hair and did whatever else you usually do with it.

As you walked out of your room, you were at your house after all, Italy grabbed your hands and dragged you outside. You were curious, even when there's pasta, he isn't this fast when he walks usually. You panted, "Italy! Slow down."

"Huh?" Italy questioned turning around. You took this opportunity to take a couple deep breaths. You would need those, if things continued as it was. "Alright," You demanded, "What's up? You don't even move this fast when there's pasta."

"Nothing. Let's get Pasta!"Italy babbled and continued to drag you along, a little slower. You quickly commented, "If were going to a restaurant, that serves pasta, how come were leaving the city area."

You had noticed how you were going to the outskirts of town, and you were sure there weren't any restaurant out here. In fact, there wasn't even any house beside the random houses that were scattered about.. Italy reassured, "It's a good restaurant, we only have to walk a little more. Ve~."

Your feet began to hurt when Italy stopped at a field. Italy exclaimed, "Go down there! I'll be there in a second."

"Wait, why?" You asked, but Italy softly pushed you in the direction of where he pointed. You sighed and walked until you saw a man, a familiar one at that, sitting down. He was looking out to the trees. As you got closer you saw it was Germany. You questioned, "Germany?"

A second after you said that, Italy shouted," Ciao," and ran in some direction. You shouted out, "Wait! Italy!"

You then realized, you were with Germany, alone. You were never alone with him, Italy was always there with you. He was gonna get it. You awkwardly greeted, "Hello, Germany."

"Hello, (Your name)," He said in a strict tone, yet it was sweet as well. You smiled, rubbing your neck nervously. Germany admitted, "Italy told me."

"What?" Your Voice was squeaky, why would Italy do this to you. Maybe Germany meant something else. Germany smiled and continued, "So is it true?" He took your hands and waited for a response.

"Yes," You answered. The next second, you felt Germany kissing you. You melted into the kiss. When you broke apart, Germany told, " You should've told me, (Your name)."

He leaned in again, giving you a sweat memorable kiss as Italy, who was spying in the background, was cheering.


	13. Latvia

( Sorry, not my best, but I wanted to make it like a date. Anyways enjoy! By the way, if you made a request, please comment it on my profile. Thanks! Bye!)

You were heading to the park for a simple date with your boyfriend of three months. Your boyfriend was Latvia. Latvia was nice, sweet, and always tried to please people. You also found it cute how he tried to be brothers with people, such as Sealand. Latvia was everything you could've asked for in a boyfriend which was why you loved him dearly.

Dressed in jeans and a shirt with a jacket, you were set to go. Good thing you didn't live to terrible far from the park, you got there in about ten minutes. You saw him sitting on a bench over on the far side. You walked over.

When he saw you, he had a big smile on his cute face. Latvia greeted, " Hello, (Your name)!"

"Hello, Latvia," You said with a bright smile, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Um, we could go and get something to eat," He said and checked his watch, " It's like 2 anyways."

"Okay, let's go!" You agreed and you grabbed his hand. You both knew you were going to head to the closest fast food place which was a McDonalds. You didn't really mind, as long as you were with him. Walking, you two soon made it to the restaurant.

You both ordered a burger, that didn't look to bad, but then again, they did do things to the burgers to make them look better in the pictures, such as putting lipstick on the tomatoes. They did some pretty weird stuff to make it look more appetizing. You also got drinks and fries. When it came you took a bite into it, it didn't taste too bad, although Latvia looked as if he was eating something completely revolting.

You smiled and asked, "It doesn't taste good to you, does it?"

He responded, "It's not to bad, but I'm just gonna eat the French Fries."

You laughed and took his burger and wrapped it back in it's wrapper. Then you continued eating yours. When you looked up, about ¾ through your burger, you saw Latvia had a bit of Ketch Up on his cheek. You smirked and took the chance to make him blush. You told, "You have something on your cheek."

He was about to wipe it away with a napkin when you said, "Stop, I got it."

You kissed his cheek which earned you a deep scarlet blush. He stuttered,

" Um-I- Uh, thanks, I think..."

"Your welcome. Are you done? I'll eat the rest of what I have later."

"Yeah, I-I'm done." He told, stuttering again.

After that you guys went to the park again and fed some of the duck. Then you guys went to the store and got candy or whatever you two liked. Finally, a bit after 8:00, you walked with Latvia to your house.

"So I guess , good bye then. Call me tomorrow, okay?" You announced.

"I will, but I want to-uh," Latvia stuttered.

"You what?" You asked.

"Um, this," He answered and gave you a kiss on your lips. It was soft and sweet.

"Goodbye," He whispered.

"Goodbye," You whispered back.


	14. (Multiple) (Birthday one shot!)

You wrapped your arms around your belly, wondering why. Why you didn't know, why you got drunk, and why this was happening.

You didn't mind the fact you were pregnant, but you were upset not knowing who the father was. It happened because you got drunk at a party and got yourself knocked up by someone._ "I wonder who's the daddy?" _You often thought. Beside the fact you didn't know the father, you had a knew problem. Everyone at the party were insane which also meant that they were their 2p versions.

You couldn't help, but think if it was a boy or girl which also led to you thinking of names. You wanted to wait to choose names until you knew the daddy. Maybe the person who got you pregnant wasn't drunk, you could announce it at the meeting happening later today. No one would really mind, sense a lot of them seemed to like you.

You smiled and got ready for the meeting which was about 3 hours away, but maybe you could something to eat, you were hungry anyways. You pulled on your regular clothes, brushed your (Hair color) hair, and made sure you had everything you needed. You thought while rubbing your stomach, _"Let's get ice cream."_

You drove to the ice cream store and bought a (You favorite flavor here) ice cream. You sat outside on a bench and licked at it while enjoying the cool afternoon air. While you sat there you saw Italy walk over to you. He smoothly asked, "What are you doing here, Belle?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying my ice cream. Anyways, how are you, Italy?" You politely answered with a smile. Italy gave a slight smirk and sat down next you on the bench. Italy told, "Well, I'm doing well. Thank you for asking. By the way, are you going to the meeting later?"

"Oh! Yeah, I am! I actually have something really important to say!" You accidentally announced. Italy turned to face you better and questioned, "What would that be?"

"It's a surprise, I hope no one minds I interrupt the meeting for it!" You replied. Italy let out a sigh and stood up from the bench. Italy goodbied, " No one would mind, trust me. Well, I better be off. See you later, (Your name)."

You waved your hand and smiled, "Bye Italy!"

Italy waved back and disappeared in the crowd of people. You quickly checked your watch to see the meeting was in about an hour an a half. What could you do until then? _" I could-no. Might as well go to a park or something. I have absolutely nothing to do!" _You thought.

When you arrived to a park you went directly went a bench that was under a tree. Leaves fell occupationally from it, but you were to focused on the kids on the playground. They ran about happily in their game of tag._ "Would my child be like that?" _You thought. The more you thought of the little baby you would have, the more excited you grew. You could teach it games or how to behave. It would be your little baby.

It soon grew late and was about time for the meeting. You quickly went to where the meeting was held, At America's chosen place. America had chosen a fancy restaurant, that served mainly healthy meals, to have the meeting.

You made it to the restaurant at a perfect timing. When you went in you saw Arthur trying to serve people his cupcakes, Germany sneaking glances under the table to some kinda magazine, France getting yelled at by a waiter for smoking, and the others either in deep discussion with someone or sitting there with a smug look.

The only seat open was one by Romano. You rushed over and to sit in the rather comfy looking seats. They restaurant had placed two table together to fit the ground of table, but no one seemed to notice. When you sat down, it went silent. A pin could be heard if it was dropped then. Alfred cleared his throat and told, "I believe we should begin with the meeting."

Alfred began debating about this and that. You were tempted to interrupt and tell about your baby, but you held your tongue and waited patiently. The waiter came by and asked what you wanted. You whispered, "Can I have a salad?"

Salad seemed the only appetizing thing, especially sense most of was looked revolting. They soon brought it to you. You chewed down some lettuce as you watched Alfred and waited for your water to come around. You looked away from Alfred to the other countries. Germany seemed rather displeased with his meal, England just ate the cupcakes he brought along, and everyone else just ate, not really caring.

You found yourself looking at the clock more, but you also got more and more nervous. What would they think? You were pregnant with no idea who the father was? They'd think terrible of you. Feeling stares on you, you found that Italy was looking at you like, 'When are you going to tell us this surprise?'

You smiled and held up you pointer finger, hoping he would get the idea you meant soon. As you lay back in your chair you slightly began to remember what happened, but it was very fuzzy. Blond hair, that's all you could remember. Well that ruled out a some people. You rubbed your stomach which caught Romano's attention. Romano asked, "Are you okay?"

" Yeah, don't worry," You said smiling at him. He nodded, but kept an eye on you. You were getting really bored, Alfred wasn't talking about anything useful. You began flicking pieces of a napkin about. Thankfully Alfred announced, "Alright, I believe we got everything ."

"Wait, I have something to say," You said, everyone stopped moving and looked at you. You began to feel butterflies in your stomach again. You looked at Italy who gave you a rare smile, that went back to a smirk in a matter of seconds. You stuttered," I-I."

"I'm pregnant,"You blurted, all the noise in the room stopped it went to deathly silence. You continues, "I don't know who the baby's daddy is. I was drunk when the 'event' happened at ."

It burst into chaos as every male began crowding you saying it was his. You were getting over crowded, but America and Canada pushed them back. America announced, " I don't believe (Your name) is a whore. There's only one guy who's the father and I don' think you want to lie to (You name), yes?"

But soon after chaos happened, you found yourself running out of the restaurant, very annoyed. You drove yourself home and saw that you had around 12 messages from the male countries. They were all about how it was their child and how they loved you. You didn't understand, why were they like this. They were all friends before this, why did they want to be your lover? Not to mention the father of your child. You got irritated and just deleted the rest of the messages. You went to bed soon after.

When you awoke, you went to get the mail. When you got out there, some of the mail was in bags hanging off the mail boxed. When you opened the mail box, most of it fell out. You somehow manages to bring it all inside. It was all the same kinda thing. Love mail.

You found one from Italy, he was one of your greatest friends. Why did he send you a letter like the rest, why's he liked you? Some might have liked this attention, but it was far from annoying to you. How would you know which was the father. Then the thought came to you again, blond hair. Only some people actually had blond hair. _"Maybe I can try to remember more," _ You thought.

You probably sat there for hours, but you still didn't get an idea. You went to throw water in your face in hopes that would work. When you went into the bathroom, you found a jacket you wore to the party. _"That won't help," _You thought

You threw it in the direction of where you had dirty laundry, but you noticed a paper fly out of it. You went over and picked it up. A remembered something when you picked it up;

"_To remember me by."_

That's what he had told you. You looked at it, it had a picture on it of a tree. Maybe he thought you'd remember when you saw it? Your brain was still fuzzy. _"This is it!" _You thought, "_Whoever knows what the picture is, has to be him!"_

You quickly called Alfred and told him to call everyone to your house. He reluctantly agreed and soon a lo of people arrived. The beckoned you to tell them why you wanted them there or that they loved you. When everyone arrived you told everyone to go to the living room. You felt your pocket, where the strip of paper was, and went with every one to the living room. "Alright, " You began, "I have a something that can prove who the father is. It's something they gave me that night. I'll ask everyone one at a time. Go!"

You pointed at each person when you soon got to the end, which was Canada. You asked, "What was the object that I was given?"

"Piece of paper with a maple tree on it," He said with a smirk. You pulled the paper from your pocket and said, "Correct."

Many people began to disagreed and argues. Canada walked up to and smirked, "Can't believe is took you such a long time."

But you just smiled.


	15. Norway

"So why don't you talk?" You asked, drumming your fingers on the table you were sitting at. Norway looked up from his book, setting it on the table. He smiled lightly, you groaned. He wasn't gonna talk, at least not now. You pleaded, "Please, talk."

Norway shook his head and got up and came back with a pencil and paper. He placed the paper on the table and wrote,

_Is this okay?_

You smiled and nodded, taking the paper from him writing back,

_It's fine, but why won't you talk?_

Norway shook his head when you handed it back. Fixing his position on the wooden chair, he began to write again.

_Just don't see the need to. Why so curious, dear?_

Norway handed yo the paper, watching your expression. You looked at his usually emotionless face, giving a quick, smile, and read what he written. You blushed and shook your head. You can talk, why are you writing it down? You told, "Well, there's not really any reason, but I've never heard you talk. So I was curious."

"Okay," Norway said. You jumped up and pointed your finder at him. You excitedly announced, "Y-You talked!"

He picked up the paper again and wrote,

_I thought you wanted me to?_

You shook your head, embarrassed. You took your seat again, then replied, " I did! I was just surprised! Please continue talking."

Norway sat there for a bit, while you strained to keep patient. He leaned back and asked, "Why, (Your name)."

You loved the way he said your name, you plainly loved his voice. It was blunt, but it was sweet, caring. There was a couple reasons you wanted to here his voice, but they were not very important. Even though he spoke a few words they seemed to make a huge difference to you. You answered happily, "No reasons. Well, can you say something else? Please?"

Norway began to shake his head. You gave him a pleading look and repeated, "Norway, please. Only _three_ or more words."

He grabbed the paper again and began writing. He passed it to you, it read;

_Only three words, I'll speak that much. Is that okay?_

You smiled and nodded. You leaned forward on the table, excited what he had to say. Norway's face turned was a bit pink, was he blushing? Norway smiled and leaned closer to you. You noses nearly touched because of how to leaned so close in. Norway stated, "I love you."

Norway closed the gap and gave you a sweet kiss.

( Happy Birthday to a wonderful girlie! Hope you enjoyed)


	16. Oc X Romano

(Hello, fellow readers! I want to tell you that this is an Oc X Country. Sorry, but I don't have the link anymore, I believe th OC was.. California? It might say in the text~)

I couldn't help, but stare at Romano. If he saw me staring he'd be so annoyed, probably start swearing like he usually does. I turned away and changed my position so I faced the window, where you could see the beautiful beach by my house. My radio blared "The Stereotype Song". I laughed at the lyrics and began to sing a long.

"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle  
Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels"

Romano stopped watching the TV and turned to me and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What do you think, Silly!" I told and continued singing the song ,

"Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell  
If you love the outback redneck Australians,  
And the crooked teeth of an English dude  
Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth-"

Lovino, jumped up and turned the radio off muttering a couple swear words. I complained, "Hey! I was listening to that!"

Lovino rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch again, a frown on his face. You walked over and sat next to him. I smiled and suggested, " Okay, let's do something else then! We could go to the beach!"

"No, Idiota. I'll get sand in my shoes!" Romano disagreed, crossing his arms like a child. I laughed and though of something else to do, but your mind kept going back to the beach. Maybe they could go for some kind of hike, no, Romano would complain. I finally asked, "What should we do then?"

"I don't know. It's so boring," Romano told. Your brain struck and idea though. I grabbed the radio, turned up really loud, the shouted, "Let's have a dance party!"

I started dancing around carelessly, bumping stuff as you went. Your jacket fell to the ground when you bumped the couch. Romano finally said, "Bastardo! I don't wanna dance! And be careful!"

I giggled and grabbed his hands trying to make him dance as a random up-beat song came on. Romano finally stopped complaining and danced a bit, a smiling appearing and disappearing on his face every now and again.

Romano and I danced for what seem forever. We twirled around the room, a hundreds of times. Lovino laughed which made me blush. His laugh was so cute. That why I liked him, he would show you a soft side no one new. We were so caught up in are dancing, that Lovino didn't notice my jacket on the ground. He fell forward on top of me. His lips fell on mine.

" Haha! I knew it! You guys are too cute!" Said a annoying Spain who somehow happened to be in the room with a camera. I could've swore I locked the doors though. Romano quickly blushed, got off me and demanded, " Bastard! W-How did you get here."

I joined in, "-And how did you get a camera?!"

"He's got a camera!" Romano angrily yelled.

"Yes! I do! Oh I should make a album of you two dancing and kissing-" Spain began, but got cut in by Romano and me speaking at the same time, "Get out Tomato Bastard!"

We threw things at him, until he left. When he did Romano turned to me, blushing, and apologized,

"I'm sorry I kissed you, California."

I felt disappointed, he didn't like me? Well, that won't sway me, I can just simply make him fall over heals if needed. Cutely, I walked over and kissed him on the lips again and told, "Are you sure your sorry?"

"Well, I don't think I'm sorry anymore," He said and kissed me.

(Sorry If she's kinda out of character!)


	17. Prussia (Baby-Daddy)

Baby daddy stories

Prussia

Your two year old son was a handful. He would wake up in the early morning screaming. Gilbert would shake you awake and mumble, " Get the kid..." That annoyed you very much considering you could be up until 11 cleaning and trying to keep Adam ( your son's name) sleeping.

Right now you were cleaning up your Adam's mess. He had thrown blocks about, some had even ended up uder the sofa. You reached down grabbing blocks and putting them in a bin. Then you went back to washing the dishes. Adam soon cried, " Mutti! Muttie!"

You fixed your dress and headed towards Adam. He yawned. You picked him up, rocking him back and forth gently, and put him to bed. It was nearing 8 pm anyways. Sitting down you finally relaxed a bit, even if it would only last a few minutes. _Gilbert never helps! _You thought, rubbing your sore legs, _I could use help, but he has to go and get drunk with Antonio and Francis. _Tiredly you rocked Adam's crib. Adam stirred a bit, but went back to sleep.

You looked at the clock placed in Adam's room. _8:21? Better get movin' _You thought sourly, rubbing your eyes. Walking into the living room you noticed you cleaned pretty much all of it. You thankfully already finished the other rooms. Sitting on the soft, brown colored sofa your eyes drooped, slowly bringing you to sleep.

Two seconds. That's how lond you slept until Gilbert slammed open the door and yelled, " (Your name)! The awesome me is home!"

You groaned. Puching your head against the cusion trying to fall asleep again. You heard Gilbert slam the door shut. "(Your name)!" He called, " Where are you?"

Wanting him to stop yelling you said, "I'm here," you could hear him going through the kitchens and dining room to the room you were in.

He walked in with a huge smirk, "No kiss, (Your name)? Not even a, 'hello'?

You groaned snuggling into the sofa. It felt like heaven on that sofa, you were so tired. He walked over, that sounded a lot like stomping, to where you were laying and sat down. His gloved hands touching your shoulder. He leaned over and whispered, " Is someone tired?"

You being so tired didn't even care at the moment, you just nodded. Gilbert smirked at you. Gilbert whispered in your ear, " Come on let's bring you to bed, I'll take care of Adam if he wakes up."

Gilbert kissed your cheek and picked you up. You let him as he brought you to the bedroom. He set you down on the bed, pulled the blanket and sheets back, and covered you with the thick, warm blanket. You smiled and tried to sleep. You felt a movement on the other side of the bed, It was Gilbert. His hands went around your waist and he snuggled into your neck. You were so warm, you nearly fell asleep when Adam started crying. You groaned and tried to get up, but you were pushed down. " Don't worry, (Your name)," He told softly, " I got him."


	18. Romano

Romano was mad at you, for a stupid thing. You knew he was a bit over dramatic at times, but you didn't expect him to throw a fit when you let Spain come over. Spain did tell you that Romano may over react, although you didn't expect him to be mad. You hoped he'd grow up by the time of your birthday.

You woke up drowsily, dragging your feet over to the dresser. Choosing a type of clothes that seemed right, you went to brush your hair. You checked the clock, it was 11:30, and you decided to get some cereal.

Romano soon came downstairs; he had slept in the spare bedroom. He got a bowl, continuing to be quiet. Your anger began to rise a bit, considering it was your birthday today. The least he could do was say, "Happy birthday," but no, he has to be a jerk to you instead.

Romano had left soon after he ate. You sighed, at least your friends would do something, or so you hoped they would. Whether or not someone celebrated with you, you were gonna have some fun. You decided to leave and go out to the fair.

You drove to the fair, which took around twenty minutes, and bought some cotton candy. It started to remind you of how Romano, each time you two had cotton candy, would steal yours which made you steal a lot of his. Romano wasn't always cranky. Trying to keep that thought out of your mind you played a couple more games. Your cellphone began to ring which you quickly picked up and answered.

"Hello?" You said.

"Hey, it's (insert best friend's name here)! Could you do me a favor?" (BF's name) greeted.

"Oh, sure, but don't you have something to say to me?" You asked.

"Umm, no. I think?" Your best friend answered, confused, and continued, "Alright go to my house, pick up my purse please! Thanks, bye!"

"You're welcome, bye," You said to the dial tone, your best friend had already hung up.

"I pretty sure it's my birthday! How come no one remembers?" You thought angrily as you went to your car and drove to her house. (Bf's name) has a nice house, you noticed as you walked up to it. You grabbed the door handle, your bf forgot to lock the door or was too lazy to do it, and opened it, only to be welcomed to darkness.

You walked in, closing the door behind you, and turned on the light.

"Surprise!" A bunch of voices yelled, jumping from their hiding spots.

You turned to see a lot of people, you were confused. Then lips met yours, your eyes widened to see who it was. Romano. Romano gave a rare smile and said, "Happy birthday, (Your name)."

You gave him a hug, happy that he wasn't mad. "So he was faking being mad so he could surprise you?" You thought. Most of your friends, some of the countries as well, were there. You had a lot of fun, but soon you left.

Romano took you to the pier, which you two talked, stole each others cotton candy, and shared a goodnight kiss.


	19. Romano (baby-dady)

(You can change the kids names if you like. I use "bad word" instead of "cuss word"

"Damn it," Lovino swore yet again, before his eyes widened realizing Alfredo, his seven year old son was near. Alfredo began to repeat the word, which got your attention. You sent a scowl over to Lovino and firmly told Alfredo, "No, that's a bad word."

Alfredo let out a giggle as he went to tell his sister, his twin at that, his new word. Antonia, your daughter, looked towards you for approval. Antonia was more behaved than Alfredo and would be careful not to be bad and to look her mama, you, or her papa, Lovino.

"No, that's a bad word, Alfredo. You two can't say that," You announced, giving Lovino a sour look as you continued, "Not even your Papa can."

"What can we say than?" Alfredo asked grumpily. You thought of an answer to get off the topic, and came up with, "Anything that's not a bad word."

"But-" Antonia began, earning ever ones attention, " What are the bad words?"

You were going to say, 'Anything that comes out of Papa's mouth,' but you decided that would be rude to Lovino and you wanted to teach your children to be kind and caring, not rude. What could you respond with, you couldn't just tell them the words and risk them to repeat them at school. Well, to be honest you were more worried about Alfredo saying the words than Antonia, she was to much of a 'goody-to-shoes' to say such bad words. After a bit more thought you finally admitted, "You already know some of the words you can say, so lets leave it at that for now."

"But-" Alfredo began, but was cut off by you saying, "No, I don't want to here anymore of this. Anyways time for you two to go to bed; go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth!"

Antonia hurried to get ready for bed while Alfredo dawdled about on the way to get to bed. You let out a sigh as you turned to Lovino, who was siting back in his chair and watching the TV. You demanded, "Why do you always swear around the kids? Why can't you at least say 'dang'?"

"I can't help it, I swore when I was little all the time, no one really cared," Lovino explained, giving a slight smirk. You scowled as you decided, "If you can't stop swearing, I'll be forced to duct tape your mouth closed-no, wait never mind. I don't want them to do that to people..."

"Amore, stop stressing yourself. You can't make the kids perfect, so stop trying too. I think there already pretty decent," Lovino told. You shook your head as you sat on the arm on the arm of his chair and put your head on Lovino's shoulders. You admitted, "I got a call from the Principle; Alfredo got sent to the office and Antonia, I can hardly believe this, she said a swear word when she got hurt from a ball on the playground. I don't want them to act like this."

"(Your name), we can't help these things. They'll learn to be more behaved when there older and you'll realize that you wasted your time trying to do something that will happen on it's own." Lovino assured as he pulled you onto his lap. You agreed, " I guess that's how it goes, huh. But I can't help, but worry about them."

"Well, right now you should relax," Lovino told giving you a kiss, then continued, "-and not be so paranoid."

You gave him a smile and gave him a kiss. "Maybe you could relax for a bit," you thought as you snuggled into Lovino's chest.


	20. Russia

You sat in the sun flower fields admiring the the flowers. Everything seemed at peace here. You took a deep breath and looked down at the letter in your hands. It was probably the best letter you've ever received. You opened it again to see Russia elegant cursive writing. You couldn't help read it again even though you already read it a million times.

_Dear (Your Name),_

_I'm truly sorry I couldn't see you. I had another world meeting._

_I swear it's like they personally plan it on the days we want to_

_meet up. I've found a time we can be together. Meet me at _

_the sunflower fields at 3 O' clock._

_-Ivan_

That's why you were siting in this sunflower field. You've always liked Russia, but your best-friend America, who knew about your crush from a incident that happened, didn't want you to see him. America thought he would hurt you because he believed Russia to be insane.

You didn't believe him, you thought everything about Russia was wonderful. His childish smile, his beautiful purple eyes, and the way he was so protective of his scarf. Although when you first met him you were kind of scared of him, but you were like that with everyone, even Italy. You started to talk to him and you two became wonderful friends.

When you finally snapped out of your thoughts you looked at your watch. _"It's 2:59? He should be here soon!" _You thought happily . You stood up and brushed off your pants and looked around hoping to see him. Ivan hadn't arrived yet..

Your eyes happened on a sunflower. It was perfect, every petal in a perfect positions. _"This is a perfect gift for Russia!"_ You thought happily. You walked over to the flower and went to the ground to pick it. It came out simply. You went on admiring it when a lovely Russian accent spoke, " Hello, (Your name)."

You turned around and smiled. " Hello, Ivan!" You said and then showed him the flower, " I got this for you."

You handed it to him. He smiled and his eyes were bright. Ivan thanked, " Thank you, (Your name). I'm so glad we can finally spend time together."

"I am too, Russia. So what do you want to do?" You ask smiling. Ivan smiled and told, " Anything you'd like."

You thought before deciding, " Let's explore the sunflowers!

Ivan nodded. You grabbed his hand, blushing. You guys began walking in the endless fields. It was too quiet for you so you decided to start a conversation. " Russia, why do you call me, 'любить '?"

Russia turned the other way, blushing. You didn't see that though. He answered, "No reason."

"Aw! At least tell me what it means!" You pouted, your childish personality began to show. "It's not important," He tried to say convincingly and tried to also change the subject, " You like sunflowers, da?"

"Yes, I do-stop trying to change the subject! Please, tell me!" You began to beg. He stopped and looked at a sunflower that was that was slightly bent forward. Russia finally mumbled, "It means..."

You didn't catch that. You asked, "Repeat?"

He sighed, " It means love."

Your heart thudded in you chest did he mean it like he liked your or he though of you as a sibling? You blurted out, " Love, like you like me?"

Russia cheeks were a bright red. He rubbed his neck and admitted," Da. I do."

You were so happy that you jumped up to kiss him on the cheek, but he had turned his head to look away because he was embarrassed.

You both melted into the kiss.


	21. Russia (Baby Daddy)

You've always wanted a child, but you didn't know it would happen with your best friend. You were friends with him when he was a small child, but that could all of ended because you got drunk and got yourself pregnant. _"I don't have to tell him," _You thought and sight, " He would probably tell the baby was his the moment he saw it."

You tried to tell him a couple times, but all failed tragically. You kept thinking to disappear with the baby. Ivan, your best friend, did have enemies that would do horrible things to your child. Even if he would want it, you couldn't. _"I have to disappear,"_ You thought and that's what happened for over one year.

Some how you ended up back in Russia, but know you had a beautiful daughter only about 6 months old. She was bundle up, being in Russia freezing weather and all. The cold even went through your very fluffy, warm jacket. Shivering you wondered why you came here again.

You looked over at your daughter. She had Russia eyes and hair, but your face. You sighed knowing she was an accident, but you never ever want to change that, even if you had to give up some things you didn't want to.

She gurgled and showed a little smile before going to sleep again. You remembered when you names her, Alexandra, or Alexis for a shorter version. You smiled and cooed, "Hello, Alexis."

Alexis looked at you confused, but still smiled anyways. You giggled and picked her up finally leaving the airport. Outside was dreadful, it almost looked as if it were a blizzard. _" I better find some kinda hotel," _You thought knowing your little Alexandria couldn't take this kinda cold as it is. She was probably gonna get a cold after this.

You rushed down the once familiar streets hoping to find a street, but to find your self in rougher weather. You ran into a alley with your baby still in her car seat. It slightly shielded you from the weather, but you still felt so cold you shivered. You looked towards your baby who looked dreadful. You quickly wrote down on a letter;

_Whoever finds her,_

_bring her to Ivan Braginsky. _

_-(Your First Name) (Your Last Name)_

You smiled and shoved it into her the blanket of her car seat and placed yourself over her to keep her warm and to protect her from the weather. You soon felt yourself slipping into a sleep, but before you fell asleep you heard a voice say,

" Lady, Lady are you alright."

***Slight-Time-Skip***

You awoke to warmth. You opened your eyes only to close them again due to the life. _"Am I dead?" _You thought and opened your eyes again, but could now look around. You were in a bed with fluffy blanket. You felt yourself yourself to be in a castle, but then you felt your heart break, where was your lovely Alexandria?

You immediately sat up and tried to get up, but only made a lot of noise. You heard footsteps to your room. You tried to hide, but your legs felt like Jello. A man opened the door on the other side of the room. He smiled and told, "You shouldn't try to move to much, especially what you went through."

You shook your head and asked, "My baby, where's my baby?"

You voice cracked a bit and you felt very dehydrated. The man stepped closer and you got a view of him. He had blond hair and beautiful green eyes. He smiled and answered, "My friend,

" Lithuania, is taking care of her. He said she's okay, probably just has a cold."

You sighed in relief. At least your baby wasn't hurt in anyway. The man put his hand on his neck and added, " Our boss would also like to talk you."

"Okay," You said, "Can I have her now?"

"Oh yes, I think. By the way, I'm Estonia."

"Nice to meet you," You replied and tried to stand up.

He gave you a hand up and handed you a blanket from the bed. You put around your shoulders and body while following Estonia. _"Estonia...Estonia. Where have I heard that before?" _You thought, but shrugged it off. Estonia led you to a room and inside was your baby, much happier looking now, still in her car seat, but her blanket was slightly moved. Estonia walked over to the man in the room.

Lithuania shyly smiled and announced, "Your baby's fine miss. I didn't mess with her to much though. I checked her for anything, but she seemed fine. Take her to a doctor when you can though."

You nodded and ran over your baby and picked her up. Her blankets became loose, but you'd fix them later. You smiled and spoke to her, "Oh my little baby."

Lithuania and Estonia were happily look at you. They loved to see how much you loved your baby. You turned to them and said, "Thank you, thank you so much."

They both said that anyone would've done it, but you still felt so grateful. You smiled at them and told, " Should I see your boss now?"

Lithuania stuttered, " Y-yeah, of c-course."

You nodded and followed them after you placed Alexis back into the carseat.. It felt like forever until they reached a study. A man was at the desk, but you knew who it was. You quickly put some hair in your face, hoping he wouldn't recognize you. Estonia stuttered, "S-sir, we have the lady."

Ivan turned his chair and had a happy smile on his face. He quickly said, "It's so good to finally see you, da. They told me to wait for you to wake up. Anyways how are you feeling?"

"Good," You said trying to put a accent in your voice, but more so failing. Ivan didn't seem to notice. He replied, "May I see your baby? That is if it isn't a problem."

You didn't want to seem rude or suspicious, you brought your baby over to him. He smiled brightly and said, "She looks like someone I know. Can I pick her up?"

"Uh, yeah," You said again trying to disguise your voice. He nodded and picked her up, but the blanket slipped. Your heart dropped when you saw the note drop. Ivan looked down feeling it. He balanced the baby on his leg and picked up the note and read it.

He said, "(Your name)?"

You sighed and moved your hair to show your face and announced, "Hello, Ivan."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He told, his voice hard.

You felt tears in your eyes, "I just couldn't..."

You put your hands on your face so he wouldn't see your tears, but you felt arms hug you. You removed you hands. Alexandria looked up from her car seat curiously. Ivan whispered, "I love you, (Your name). Don't worry, I'm not mad."

He held you tightly what felt for a long time. In the background were Estonia and Lithuania looking at you two like 'What the heck'?

(I don't really know why, but I kinda what to continue this. I might~ Sorry about using fluffy too many times!)


	22. Spain

You had decided to take dance classes, but who knew on dance could be so hard? Conga, the one song you couldn't dance to. Your teacher, Mr Gonzalo, had said that he would get you a tutor because he wanted you to be ready for the little concerts that your group would have.

Sure, it seemed really good, but your 'tutor', if that's what you would say he was, was a total goofball. He would crack annoying perverted jokes that he learned from his friends and many other annoyingly stupid things. Although even you had to say, he looked cute and sometimes he wasn't annoying, but that's only when he danced. His name was Antonio.

Antonio was suppose to be at your house at five, an hour after practice, to practice the conga. It was 5:16 and he still wasn't there. You grew angry and decided to practice anyways, but when you began you only got a few of the steps right before you let out a mad sigh.

"Nice, but needs some practice," A voice said behind you. Instinctively, you grabbed the nearest item, a side table lamp, and turned around. There stood a grinning Antonio, " Jumpy much?"

"N-No!" You disagreed, putting the lamp down, " How'd you get in my house? A-And why are you in my house! Ever hear of knocking?"

"I didn't think it would matter, but I'm happy I did. Got to see someone's, who is pretty hot, dance," Antonio smirked. You blushed, but turned around, pretending to be just turning on the radio. It sang out,

"_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you cant control yourself any longer  
Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you cant control yourself any longer "_

You felt Antonio's warm arm wrapped around your waist. You turned, with a serious face, and asked, "What are you doing?"

Having some fun," He said simply ,letting you go, and began to do the steps for the conga, muttering,

"Okay, follow my steps."

You began to follow his steps, almost missing a few steps slightly when he want faster.

"_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga  
I know you cant control yourself any longer  
Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it til you tried it, do that conga beat" _

Antonio had stopped and you didn't hear the music anymore. You asked,

"Did I do it right?"

"Amor, sí.," Antonio laughed, "You did pretty good."

You're excitement had taken over as you shouted, " I did it!"

Jumping up and down, as if on a sugar high, saying 'I did it' over and over again. You turned to Antonio and kissed him. When you realized what you did you immediantly began to apologize, "Antonio I'm so-"

You were cut off my warm lips on yours.

"No need to be sorry."


End file.
